Of Broken Steel
by The Adorable Joker
Summary: When Batman finds the Joker bleeding and drugged up in an ally way he does the only things that seems natural to him, finds him help.
1. Chapter 1

Of Broken Steel

Summary: When Batman finds the Joker bleeding and drugged up in an ally way he does the only things that seems natural to him, finds him help. When the Joker wakes Batman finds out that Arkham is no longer a safe place for the mentally insane criminals he's been dumping there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or their charactors, I am not making any money with this it's just for everyone's enjoyment.

Batman/Joker (MUAHA!)

AN: I'm not completely sure which Batman/Joker this is, it's one of the cartoons, you can let your own imagination work from there. The Chapters will get longer. Sorry for the spelling, I am an accountant, not an English Major.

Sane (Not really) Joker

Of Broken Steel

* * *

><p>Chapter One: I swear<p>

All was quiet in Gotham, which was worrying at the least, Gotham should not have been so silent. People went about their busyness and traffic flowed evenly as Gotham's citizens called to one another from cell phones and hand gestures.

Batman stood above all the commotion on his perch on a tall business complex. He couldn't understand why it was so quiet usually the Joker would be up to his antics by now. Another worrying thought since the Joker had broken out of Arkham but hadn't played any of his usual pranks. No bombs, no dangling people, not even a sticky note trail that he had done last time. Nope, this time the Joker had broken out and for a week there had been no sign of him and Harley was still caged in her cell. The Dark Knight was about to head in for the night until he heard something stir in the ally below.

Batman went to investigate, carefully making his way down to the shadowed ally and sighed when he saw a couple of cats fighting over a scrap piece of trash. The vigilante sighed and turned away from the felines only to come across the man he had been looking for.

His blood froze and he looked down at Joker with something close to pity. The man was tangled in his Arkham uniform and his green hair was plastered against a feverishly flushed face. His eyes were half closed, the bright red orbs dead and lifeless, free of their crazed glee. This was not his psychotically homicidal maniac nemesis, this was a man in pain and, by the looks of things, very sick.

Batman strode over in a few long steps and knelt down to look at the flushed man who turned and looked back at him. The Joker's eyes widened and he blinked slowly before he burst into giggles and then happily passed out. Batman caught the man and almost dropped him from the heat radiating from his body. The Joker was not just a little ill, he was burning up. The Dark Knight didn't have a choice; he couldn't leave the Joker here to die on the street and soon called his Batmobile and hoped that Alfred wouldn't slit his throat for his one.

Joker was quickly placed in the vehicle and Batman jumped up in the front seat before revving the engine and letting the jets do their work. Joker groaned and clutched his stomach, rudely awakened by the sudden lurch.

"What's going on?" He muttered and he looked about weakly "Why Batsy, I didn't think I would ever be riding shotgun with you."

"What happened?" Batman asked, not knowing how long his counterpart would be conscious for. The Joker's face screwed up a little and he looked at Batman for a moment before he clutched his head, "Stay with me here Joker, tell me what happened."

"Why are you being so nice?" Joker hissed and he turned to his dark clad foe. Batman turned to look at him for a moment and reached out to touch the other's forehead and Joker almost purred, "Oh, you're so cool." The madman leaned into the hand and Bruce felt himself blush, that sounded way to much like a fan girl to be comfortable. "I don't feel so good Bats."

"Don't worry, I'll see what I can do for you, but you need to tell me what happened," Batman insisted and Joker groaned, "Do you even remember?" The green haired villain shook his head slowly, "Alright, just hang on a few more moments."

"Where are you taking me," Joker slurred, his vision getting fuzzy and all the bright lights making him dizzy and nauseated.

"Somewhere safe," Batman muttered and Joker didn't have a choice but to trust him on this and as everything went cloudy and darkness took over, Joker felt himself getting picked up in a strong pair of arms and a name being called.

"My word!" Alfred rushed from the lift and headed for Bruce and the creature he held in his arms, "why on earth did you bring him here…he's…oh my Lord he's burning up!" Alfred had reached forwards to grab the Joker and pull him from Bruce's arms until he felt the heat coming off him. "What the Devil happened?"

"I don't know, I'll run some tests, you call Barbra and Dick and get to work on him," Batman ordered and Alfred picked he Joker from his master, the green haired pest was incredibly light, and laid him on a medical table before he rushed back to the lift and vanished.

Joker shivered from where he lay, curling up about himself and muttering nonsense about kittens and butterflies. Batman paid little attention until Alfred returned and started his work on the man. The butler carefully undid the shirt and tugged the filthy thing off him and gasped, "Oh dear, Master Bruce…"

"What…Oh my god…" Bruce felt his heart sink at the sight. Joker was riddled with needle marks and bruises from restraints. He was thin enough to see his ribs and for the blue veins to pop up dramatically against white skin, it was evident that he was starved. Bruce looked down at the Joker, long wild hair haloed against a sharp face now hollow and smileless. "Fix him the best you can, we'll try and get some blood tests done."

"As you wish sir," Alfred said just as Dick came down in full costume.

"Alfred said the Joker was here!" He shouted in rage, "Why did….whoa…" He looked down at the clown prince of crime and swallowed, "Geez what happened to him?"

"We're about to figure that out but until then pass me those clean cloths and go fetch me a wash cloth and cool water, we need to bring his temperature down," Alfred ordered and Robin took off as Alfred concentrated on changing the Joker into something less disgusting and maybe a little more comfortable. Removing his pants showed more horror. The Joker's ankles were both bruised badly from more restraints, one was sprained, and his inner thighs were also abused with injection points. "I usually don't pity the likes of you Joker…but my lord, what did they do to you?"

"Drugged him up, I think," Bruce said as he came forwards with a needle to get some blood from the blessedly unconscious man, "I don't think he would let me do this otherwise."

"I'd say, poor chap looks like a science experiment," Alfred spoke as Bruce took the blood sample and then left the man to Alfred's care.

"I got everything, and I told Barbra not to have kittens when she comes down, but I think she's too scared," Robin piped up as he handed the pot of water and cloth along with a thick blanket to Alfred.

"I wouldn't blame her, would you?" Bruce asked as he waited for his computer to spit out the results of Joker's blood work. Robin shook his head and turned back to the Joker, now dressed in clean plain pajamas and covered in the thick blanket the man looked more like a child with a cold. This was a criminal with some serious problems though. "Jesus Christ!" Bruce's sudden exclamation got everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Robin asked and looked up at the computer and saw a long list of drugs and toxins in Joker's system, from simple pain killers to heavy antipsychotics to drugs that Dick was sure were illegal. "Were they trying to kill him?"

"That or drug him up enough to control him, some of these have serious side effects, a couple are illegal and all mixed together I'm shocked he is still breathing. His system must be so over loaded that it's either trying to burn it out or shut itself down," Bruce said as he looked at the unconscious man. Joker twitched as the cool cloth wiped across his forehead, collecting beaded sweat and dirt before being placed back in the pot, wrung out and placed gently back in place. "He's too stubborn to die like this."

"Well what do we do with him?" Robin asked "We can't send him back to Arkham, obviously, we can't call the police because that's exactly what they'll do and we can't keep him here."

"We might not have a choice," Bruce said as he looked down at Joker, his twitching stopping as he finally seemed to find peace and he fell away into a deeper sleep, "We need to keep an eye on him anyways, I'll keep the first watch."

"You'll call if you need anything sir?" Alfred asked, worried about leaving Brice down there with the Joker, even if the green haired felon couldn't lift his own weight, he was still worried. Bruce nodded and took a seat beside the green haired man. His face was flushed and his brow shown with sweat, black lips chapped and his breath came out in labored pants.

"Christ Joker," Bruce muttered as he lay the back of his hand against the man's forehead, feeling the heat against his flesh, but it was going down.

"Bats…" The slurred tone caused Bruce to quickly slip his cowl back in place, "Bats, my ears are ringing…"

"It's the fever," Batman said, "can you move?"

"No…" Joker slurred and an arm came up and covered his face and his body shivered and twitched and Batman's eyes almost came out of their sockets. Joker was crying, he was honest to goodness in tears and when the other arm came up to cry and muffle the sound of choked sobs Batman took his wrist and tugged it away. "St...stop…just…go away!"

"Joker, look, the only thing I want to do is help," Batman said and Joker struggled more, whimpering and crying, flailing his free arm and Batman had to grab the other wrist and Joker damn near screamed. "Joker, Joker, calm down, Joker." Batman tried to calm the man down but Joker was screaming louder now, pushing against his desperately and Batman took a moment to find out why, he was treating the man like he may have been treating in Arkham. Batman pulled the man into his chest, circling his arms around him in a desperate attempt to stop him from struggling and to comfort, if he could.

"Let me go, stop…" Joker clung to him and started to bawl, burying his nose into the grey shirt and didn't let go. "Did I deserve this?"

"No, you did some horrible things and deserved some horrible treatment, but this was beyond crossing the line," Batman spoke carefully and rubbed circles at his back with slow and careful comfort. This man was still a maniac and mentally unstable and still needed to be watched. "I need you to let go, I'll give you something for the fever and you can sleep."

"I don't want to sleep," Joker hushed "They always made me sleep and in my sleep they hurt me."

"They won't hurt you here, I'll be here, me and my team," Batman said calmly and the Joker gave a small sigh, his body relaxing against his chest, "I'll protect you."

"Do you promise," Joker asked, sounding the sanest he had been since Batman could remember.

"I swear."


	2. Chapter 2

Of Broken Steel

Summary: When Batman finds the Joker bleeding and drugged up in an ally way he does the only things that seems natural to him, finds him help. When the Joker wakes Batman finds out that Arkham is no longer a safe place for the mentally insane criminals he's been dumping there.

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, DC Comics does, I just do this for fun

Batman/Joker (MUAHA!)

AN: I'm not completely sure which Joker this is, it's one of the cartoons, you can let your own imagination work from there, I'm kinda going for the TAS look with a bit of 'The Batman' thrown in all the Jokers are awesome I can't pick just one so mixed and matched.

Sane (Not really) Joker

Of Broken Steel

Chapter Two: Jack of Hearts

* * *

><p>The Joker slept peacefully during the night as the three willing watchers took their turns to keep an eye on the feverish creature. He never woke and stirred very little and the only person who seemed paranoid was Robin, constantly jumping when the Joker made a peep. He was glad when Alfred took over and started to fuss over the green haired criminal as Bruce went back to his work on the computer, trying to hack into the Arkham files.<p>

"Find anything?" Robin asked as he approached the older man and looked up at the screen.

"It seems they are experimenting on their patience, new drugs, new shock therapy…new doctors, look at this," He flicked through a list of people who had been tested on, there were stages people were listed on, 'improving' or 'unchanged'

"Bruce…" Robin blinked slowly as he pointed to Harley and under her name red lettering spelling 'deceased' and a date, "They killed her."

"Damn," He whispered "I thought she was still in Arkham and Joker just forgot about her, but there was no one to break out."

"Batsy?" A soft voice whispered through the cave and everyone turned to Joker who was sitting up, dull red eyes looking at him with a deadened expression. Batman stood and headed over to the man, taking a seat and just looked at him, both simply staring at one another. Joker shifted uncomfortably and played with the blanket with soft giggles escaping his lips, as if he found something amusing about his situation.

"What happened to Harley?" Batman asked and Joker's giggling stopped and he looked at his lap, long hair shielding his eyes and he shook his head and covered his ears, as if he heard someone no one else did.

"I don't know," He choked "I couldn't see…only hear."

"What did you hear?" Batman asked, trying to coax any answer from the man and he shook his head violently and clutched his ears as if trying to rip them off to stop whatever mental noise was going through his mind.

"She was screaming," He whispered "At first I thought it was funny, poor little Harley all at their mercy, screaming for it to stop, but then…it did, she stopped screaming, stopped begging and the entire hall was quiet." Joker's voice had dropped to a whisper and his hands dropped and his gaze shifted to somewhere distant in the cave.

"What happened next?" Robin asked and those dull eyes landed on him and he shivered.

"The brought her out, just wheeled her down the hall, no cover, just her scrubs stained red, just...wheeled her down the hall and everyone stared, in all that quiet," He whispered. Batman felt sick, screams in the mad house was a comfort to most prisoners, meant they weren't the only crazy one there, but when all out silence fills an entire wing, everyone gets the message. A moment of absolute sanity, a moment of reason and the cause of it was the death of their own. "She wasn't the first either, there were more, and…I was next."

Batman was astonished and the Joker looked rather green around the edges, "What did they do?"

Joker opened his mouth but then shook his head, covering his ears and shutting his eyes tight like a frightened little boy, he didn't want to go back there, the image of Harley was still fresh in his mind and the sound of his own screams were starting to penetrate through.

"Calm down now," Batman said and ran a hand over the Joker's head, the crazed shivering and soft muttering were making him think that whatever they did had caused the Joker to snap right in half. But he wasn't mad anymore, crazy off his rocker yes, but now he was scared, scared and alone.

"Perhaps something to eat?" Robin asked and Joker looked up and shifted his gaze from them both as if the idea of food was abnormal to him. "I always feel better after eating."

"Your twelve, food solves anything," Batman said and Robin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and the Joker cracked up into giggles. Batman grinned, there was his Joker, he was starting to miss him a little bit. "Get some broth for him."

"Ai captain!" Robin gave him a salute and Joker snorted on more laughter as Robin marched away.

"Cheeky brat," Batman grinned and the Joker tilted his head in an odd, bird like, way before he burst into hilarity once more, "Scared to ask what's so funny."

"Why, you of course, Batsy," The Joker said with a smile, but not the creepy forced look, just a genuine looking grin on his face, "You and your little boy wonder are the talk of the asylum when we all get bored."

"Oh do I even want to know?" Batman asked. He had heard rumors on 'Batman and Robin' and their relationship, going from partners, to father and son and even lovers. Batman had always ignored it, Robin had been insulted by it but didn't do much about it, when you were a 12 year old flying around in tights with an older man it was inviting trouble. Batgirl being involved helped, a little but not much, people still got the idea that Batman and Robin were sexually involved with one another.

"Sounds like you already do," Joker grinned and crossed his arms, "Any truth in them."

"No," Batman said deadpan as Robin came back down, serving platter in hand with some soup and bread.

"Doesn't sound like you anyway, that's more Hatter's profile," Joker said simply, "being his roommate was like being in horror wonderland and I have enough to worry about in my own head."

"So you admit you're crazy," Robin said as he put the platter down and the Joker chuckled, an empty, hollow sound and he ruffled Robin's hair,

"I never said I wasn't," He said smoothly, too smoothly, too calmly, too much like a sane man that it scared him. Joker looked down at his food and took a small sip of it, tasting it and licked his lips before he continued, careful with his spoon, his hand shaking just slightly. He pulled away when he finished half his soup and only nibbled at his bred and Robin took it away.

"You should sleep," Batman said and Joker sighed, looking at his lap and wringing his hands "What is it?"

"How long are you keeping me here Bats?" Joker asked and Batman tilted his head curiously "Before you lock me back up?"

"I'll keep you here until you heal," Batman said and Joker looked up "Until all of you heals."

"And if I never heal?" Joker asked and looked up at him with a hazy expression, like a drunk being forced into soberty and Batman gave the smallest smile.

"Then, you never leave," He spoke and Joker froze, the words triggering something.

All Joker could see now were red stained scrubs and hear the sound of his own screams at night, trying to forget that horrible place and it all just became so much more clear. He hugged himself, his small arms wrapped around limber legs as his head rested on his knees, curled up like some small child hiding in a corner. This brought back more memories, horrible memories of a large man and a rum bottle, that name being screamed.

"Jacky! Jacky!" He could almost hear it drilling through his head and when a hand touched his shoulder he shrieked.

"Joker, it's me!" Batman was standing there, a look on his face that Joker couldn't make out properly as things began to become fuzzy and his head started to pound. Batman sat back down and wrapped his arm around the man's shoulders awkwardly. Joker leaned into him, either because he wanted to or because he had to, Batman was unsure. The Joker started to idly play with Batman's cape, tugging at the material with soft little pulls.

"Bats?" Joker muttered, his voice a little slurred as sleep started to take its course. Batman hummed a positive note and the Joker continued to play with his cape, humming a tiny tune as he did so. "Stay."

Batman sighed as the tugging paused and he looked down to see the man already asleep, curled into the costumed vigilantly like a cat. Batman sighed again and got comfortable because it looked like he would playing teddy bear to the Joker.


	3. Chapter 3

Of Broken Steel

Summary: When Batman finds the Joker bleeding and drugged up in an ally way he does the only things that seems natural to him, finds him help. When the Joker wakes Batman finds out that Arkham is no longer a safe place for the mentally insane criminals he's been dumping there.

Batman/Joker (MUAHA!)

AN: Thank you so much for reviewing! You guys are so awesome!

Sane (Not really) Joker

Of Broken Steel

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Joined Forces<p>

Bruce woke to giggling, and it wasn't from his bedmate. Blinking several times Bruce shifted and got a grumbled of protests from Joker still lying on his chest. The giggler was Batgirl, a fantastic grin on her face and Robin was covering his mouth to stop his own giggle fit from happening.

"You look so cute," Barbra cooed and got the bat glare which she shrugged off with barely a flinch. Batman was either off his game or having the Joker drooling on you while he slept buffered the Bat Glare. Speaking of which, the Joker was stirring and his eyes fluttered open and he grumbled something and curled deeper into the warm chest, uncaring of the grumbles that came from his living pillow.

"Morning Batsy," The Joker muttered and that was enough to send Robin into his own fits of giggles. Joker was wide awake and sitting up before he fell back into his pillow, "Oooo, My head," He hissed and Alfred came bustling over and started looking him over.

"I'm going to go get changed, you stay here," He told Batgirl and Barbra blanched and then huffed.

"Oh yay, a new babysitter!" Joker giggled as Alfred got him sitting up and was checking his blood pressure and heart rate. "Can we play a game?"

"Last game I played with you, I almost got blown up, so no, I'll pass," Barbra hissed and Robin huffed.

"I brought cards with me, I don't trust you…but…" Robin shrugged and Joker saw the look on the young boy's face. There was no trust, but there was pity. He would take pity over the hate he saw in Batgirl's eyes, the fiery red head didn't see him when he was half dead and bleeding, Robin had.

"Sure kid, what do you have?" Joker said as Robin hopped up on the bed and sat cross legged.

"Go fish, speed, we can play some memory games, I know how you like to get into people's heads," Robin said and looked up at the green haired man. Joker cracked up and Robin blinked. The laugh, once crazed and untamed had been softened, more genuinely amused, less crazed but still 100% creepy.

"Why Bird Wonder, you really are a treat, how about I teach you a game," Joker offered his hand out and motioned for the cards, Robin looked at him, skeptical, "I know you rather drown me than give me anything I can use against you, but honestly kid, where am I going to go?"

Robin opened his mouth to say something, anything and then realized that Joker had nowhere to go, so he gave him the cards. Joker grinned and took the cards from their box, adding the joker card and shuffled the deck. Robin watched him carefully as Batgirl sat in a corner and watched. Joker dealt the cards out evenly and smiled at Robin, "Ever play Old Maid?" Robin shook his head and Joker gave a giggle before he childishly hopped up on the bed, sat down cross legged and then proceeded to teach a curious Robin a new game.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne was in his office, his mind on other things than his work. He could picture the Joker so clearly as he was, insane, crazed murderous, his red eyes gleefully shining as he pointed a gun to a man's head. The Joker in the Bat Cave though, he was scared, alone and in some serious need of help.<p>

"I need to get into Arkham, but how?" Bruce was annoyed now and the only idea he had was to use the Joker, but how was he going to convince the Prince of Crime to go back to his nightmare. Bruce was thinking about it when someone came in.

"Now I don't know why you need these Bruce, care to fill me in?" Lucien Fox asked and Bruce gave him a small smile as he was handed the floor plans of the asylum he was planning on getting into. Bruce looked them over and gave a sigh,

"There is something funny happening in Arkham and I want to get to the bottom of it," Bruce explained and Lucien raised a brow, "I found the Joker half dead in the street from the new doctors that are now employed there."

"You're hiding the Joker, are you serious?" Lucien hissed and Bruce hushed him, "Are you mad?"

"No, I'm serious, the Joker was so full of injection sites he looked like a pin cushion," Bruce spoke, "He was so drugged up Lucien, he was feverish and he's hiding something, every time we touch on what happened he freezes," Bruce sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"So Joker finally met his match?" Lucien asked and Bruce gave him a look that told him not to even go there, "Alright fine, but if I have to save your butt from this, I'm just going to say I told you so, got it."

"Clear as crystal," Bruce spoke as Mr. Fox left the office and Bruce looked over the floor plans, it seemed he was in for the long haul on this one, but he would need more than just Robin and Batgirl to help. He needed someone who's been on the inside, who had seen the prison from all angles, he needed Joker.

* * *

><p>Robin looked at the cards in front of him, Joker was now attempting to teach him poker and he was losing, badly. He was already down half his jelly beans, most of his cookies and all his chocolate coins. Joker was currently downing another cookie and Robin sighed and tossed his cards down and jumped off his perch.<p>

"Oh come on sour puss, it was just getting fun," Joker pouted and Robin turned and stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'm short a week's worth of sweets! I'm not losing anymore," Robin crossed his arms and pouted and Joker responded with a grin.

This is what Batman came in on.

"Stealing candy from children now are we?" He asked and Joker looked up and blinked as he popped another sweet in his mouth.

"I won these fair and square," He said and held up a chocolate coin to the man who refused him. Joker shrugged and popped it in his mouth. Batman sighed, he really hated to kill the Joker's cooperative mood but he needed this.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and the Joker looked up at him and shrugged. Batman reached over and pressed his gloved hand against them man's jaw and forehead, "You're still a bit warm."

"Well, I have you to thank for the reason I'm even here Bat Breath, tell me, why did you save me?" Joker asked, "It's been bugging me any other hero would have left me there to die."

"I'm not any other hero," Batman said and got up and picked up a needle, "I need a blood sample, I want to make sure all the drugs are out of your system before we give you anymore."

"For what?" Joker instantly became defensive and Batman sat down and Joker slid away from him,

"Infections, your fever, you're are also probably anemic and maybe some vitamins to get you back on your feet, things to make you better so you'll be up to your old tricks again in no time," Bruce said and Joker gave him this look, a calculated glance. Batman waited, the Joker was unpredictable at best and the last thing he wanted to do was scare him, not that he would get far, sprained ankle and all.

Joker seemed to find whatever trust was left in him and offered his arm to the man. Batman was quick with the task and although the pinch of the needle caused the Joker to jump it all went smoothly. Batman left the man and Joker stood up and strode along behind him, curious as to what his blood would come up with and unbelievably bored, his sugar consumption probably didn't help. Batman seemed not to care as he started his tests, putting the blood in a machine and a couple drops on a slide to look at it through the microscope. The machine beeped and Batman took the paper and sighed and looked again through the scope and then to Joker.

"You still have a few trace drugs in your system, your body got rid of most of it but you still might be a bit dizzy and ill at times so you should stop eating the chocolate, don't look at me like that," Joker had given him puppy eyes and puppy eyes from the Joker were incredibly creepy, "You're low on everything important so we'll be given you vitamins and you are also incredibly underweight I can tell just by looking at you so we'll have to start feeding you something other than soup."

"You should be a doctor, not a vigilante," Joker said, arms crossed,

"Who says I'm not?" Batman said simply as he looked the Joker over, he was in a long t-shirt and some boxer shorts, probably his or Alfred's, the man was tiny, "We also need to get you cloths, but I have something important to ask you Joker."

"Oh really, this is all so sudden," Joker giggled and then saw the serious and worried look on the man's face, "I have a bad feeling you are going to ask me to do something I'm not going to want to do."

"Yes, I am," Batman said and the Joker gave him that calculated look again, the one that he gave to someone when he was sizing them up, wondering if he should pull the trigger or play a little more, this one had a different feel to it though, Joker was thinking if he should trust the man or not.

"What is it," his voice was sane, that moment of sanity of absolute calculations.

"I need you to not think wrong of me for this, but, I need you to go to Arkham…" Joker's face fell and Batman grabbed him before he took off, "Listen, listen, I'm not done, I'm not finished, just hear me out." Joker was trembling, shaking uncontrollably and Batman didn't blame him. He wrapped his arms around the man, finding this whole hugging busyness becoming more and more routine with the smaller man, but at least he relaxed, "Are you listening?"

"Yes," Joker muttered, his voice as shaky as his body.

"I'm going to bug you, not that kind of bug," Joker had given him a look that said 'oh really now' before he went back to listening to the man, "I'm going to turn you into my eyes and ears, the security at Arkham has gotten tighter, even I can't get in, but you can, I need you to get caught and start snooping around. I'll break you out if anything goes wrong."

"And if they kill me right on the spot?" Joker asked with a raised brow, "It will be incredibly hard for me to do much." Joker giggled as his arms wrapped around Batman's neck and shoulders, leaning back to look him in the face. Batman realized how awkward this was starting to look and Robin seemed to find his solitary game awfully interesting as he pretended the two adults didn't exists. Batgirl was watching, intently.

"All I need are the codes into the building and for you to cause enough of a scene, or someone else," Joker had given him a 'not suicidal' glance, "so I can get into the building and get some kind of evidence."

"So you are tossing the canary into the cave so to speak?" Joker asked and Batman frowned at him as the Joker leaned back into him. Joker obviously was having trouble trusting that Batman would be saving him if anything went wrong. Batman untangled himself from the man and Joker pouted before he followed him to the computer, Arkham's floor plans popping up. "Sneaky little rodent aren't you?"

"Bats aren't rodents, and no, just resourceful, look, I would do it myself but security has been tripled since last I been there to drop you off, and it seems any kind of visitors are either being turned down or not coming out, you said you have a roommate, right, they didn't do that before, so why?" Batman asked and Joker shrugged,

"Experiment, put two crazies together and see what happens, I was with Harley and they thought that was a bad idea, so the put me with Clayface, that was an incredibly bad idea, he almost killed me so they tossed me in with Hatter, well he drove me even more insane!" Joker giggled as he remembered how incredibly annoying the man was and how Joker had 'accidently' strangled the man into unconsciousness. He had later told the guards that Hatter had finally gotten tired and fell asleep. Best joke ever. Joker snorted on more laughter, when the man woke up and started chasing him around the cell, calling him a rabbit, but it had been incredibly funny.

"Attention over here Joker, alright," Batman said as the Joker continued his mad giggling but looked up at the map, "Where will they be taking you?"

"I never said I would do it," Joker said and Batman looked up at him and Joker blinked at the blank look and plopped down on his lap and look at the screen, completely unaware of the death glare he was getting. "They will take me through here, down this hall after taking me into this room for processing, you better be really good at bugging bats because they will check everything, from there they take me down this hall and into the main building."

"Where is the office?" Batman asked as he lifted the man off his lap and stood, the Joker pouted again before he pointed the office out, "Do the ever let you out of the cell?"

"Once, everyone gets out and is allowed in the play room," He said and pointed it out, "But I might not get in there for days Bats! You can't leave me in there!"

"I won't, you might not even make it to processing," Batman said and crossed his arms, "I'm going to set you up with some of my gadgets."

"You are going to give him bat gear?" Batgirl said, her eyes widening, "Are you crazy?"

"Nope," Batman said and looked at her and then to Robin who seemed indifferent by the whole thing. Batgirl looked ready to strangle the boy.

"Give me one good reason to trust that clown!" She snapped.

"You don't have too," Batman said "The point is, is that right now, he needs our help and it's my job to help the innocent, Joker may have a past and a hefty rap sheet, but no one, no one, deserves torture." The Batman looked at the Joker who was giving him a genuine smile, those red eyes were starting to grow on him a little too. "Are you in?"

"Sure, I mean, what do I have to lose?" Joker asked "Besides my insanity?"

* * *

><p>R&amp;R Please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Of Broken Steel

Summary: When Batman finds the Joker bleeding and drugged up in an ally way he does the only things that seems natural to him, finds him help. When the Joker wakes Batman finds out that Arkham is no longer a safe place for the mentally insane criminals he's been dumping there.

Batman/Joker (MUAHA!)

AN: Thank you so much for reviewing! You guys are so awesome!

Sane (Not really) Joker

* * *

><p>Of Broken Steel<p>

Chapter Four: Break In

Gotham was quiet and with the crime rate dropping people were less frightened to leave their homes and were coming out more often. People sang to their cassette players and some street dancers rocked out with their boom box. A perfect setting for the perfect crime.

An ally way exploded and a noxious fume plumed in to the street. People screamed and ran for cover as a van came out and ripped around the corner at break neck speed before stopping. From the back the Joker himself came out and nimbly flipped on the roof of the car.

"Heeeeeeeellllllllllllllllooo ooooo Gotham!" He laughed and people screamed and ran for their lives but others looked at the man and his…well…sexy new outfit. He wore his traditional purple but it was darker, richer in color and he had ditched the ugly tux for a button down shirt and black pants. He wore a blue undershirt along with a handkerchief in a breast pocket, making him look classier. His skin was an alabaster white with dark eye liner to bring out the red eyes. His hair had grown out, allowing him to bring it back in a sleek pony tail, to complete his look he had black, shiny new shoes.

All in all, he looked good in a 'wouldn't touch you with a 100 foot pole' kind of way.

"Show of hands, who missed me?" He asked and people scattered and he sighed dramatically, "No one ever seems to miss me, well, we can't have that now can we?" He said and his driver, a teenage girl in a mask shook her head. "Well what are you waiting for kid, after them!" The van lurched and Joker went head over ass on to the street with a yelp and the van stopped a few feet away. Joke cursed something fierce and stormed over, taking up the passenger's seat as the van took off once more.

"Sorry," The young woman spoke as she ripped around the corner and a flashing came from inside the Joker's pocket and the young woman hit the brakes and Joker hopped out, "Good luck."

"Since when did you care?" He asked and the red head shut the door and drove off, leaving the Joker in the middle of the street as the police began to arrive, along with a bright, white van with the words Arkham Prison.

"Freeze, Joker!" A police man called out and Joker gave a bright smile and shrugged, "Hands in the air!"

"Now, ask yourselves, how smart is that?" He asked as he put his hands up and dropped several smoke bombs. A line shot out from his hand, catching on a higher flag pole and up he flew, skimming through the air before he landed on a store roof top. "Come on boys!" The Joker's laughter rang through the city as he bounded away in to the streets, rushing off with colorful smoke bombs going off in a rainbow of gas.

"Get him!" An officer cried out and everyone got in to their cars and sped off in to the roads, following the smoke that decorated the air.

The Joker groaned as he leaned back against a wall, favoring one ankle as his other throbbing, protesting against him as he waiting in the ally. He panted softly as he tried to catch his breath, he tumble off the van had made his head spin and he felt like he was going to puke. The week of planning had been easy, the new cloths had been wonderful but pulling all this off was going to kill him.

"Hey Joker, are you alright?" A voice whispered and the joker touched the small com link attached to the shell of his ear, much like an ear cuff.

"Oh just dandy Bird Wonder, I'm being chased around by the police with a sprained ankle and I'm going back to the place that tried to kill me in the first place, absolutely fantastic!" He giggled and then bristled a moment later when he heard the sirens of the police cars.

"Better get moving!" Batgirl's voice sounded and Joker scowled as he shot a line up towards the roof of the building and swung around the front, gun fire shooting up at him.

"Missed me!" Joker giggled as he landed on another roof, his Ankle giving a harsh twinge and making him fall, "Woops!"

"He's hurt! Get him!" He ears clicking sounds, not gun fire and he lay flat on the roof as small darts landed around him. Arkham was now shooting and those darts were more painful than the bullets, a strong sleeping drug seeped out from the needle tips. The Joker got back on his feet and forced his ankle to move as he rushed off and took a flying leap off a building and a moment later a black shadow rushed forwards and caught him.

"Batsy!" Joker hissed and thrashed his body as Batman landed and kept Joker still. A moment later the police showed up and Joker stiffened and shook, they didn't see the second hand of the vigilante on the Joker's back, in comfort. Joker didn't calm down as the Arkham men came closer and grabbed him, roughly, before sticking a needle in him. Joker collapsed almost a moment later and the men turned, guns ready, but Batman was gone.

"Damn," one of the shooters growled and turned towards Joker who was being loaded up in to the van, unconscious and ruffled from the chase. "Come on, Joker won't be going far this time." The drivers got in to the van and as it started up the Joker's eyes opened.

"I think they like you Bats," Joker whispered and there was a gruff huff on the other end, "I saw them turn on you."

"I saw them too, not something I thought would happen, we'll have to be careful," Batman said as he ran along the high buildings, keeping an eye on the bright white van.

"You're still getting me out right?" Joker sounded panicked as he ducked his head down a little as one of the drivers peeked back to him.

"Don't panic, I'm still right behind you," Batman said as he rushed over roof tops, "I'm just glad that antidote worked, otherwise you would be sleeping the entire trip."

"Yes, talking to you is so much more pleasant," The Joker giggled and then gave a yelp as they hit a pot hole. There was silence for a moment as the Joker played dead, one of the men peeking around to the back again, another pot hole and a severely brutal bite to the tongue the Joker was back on the com. "Can I kill these two for their fantastic driving skills Bats, I mean, Bat-bitch was better than this…woof!" Another pot hole and a knock on the head and Joker had to stop himself from laughing.

"Hey!" Batgirl hissed, "Watch the name calling I'm only a teenager!"

"You older than 16?" Joker asked.

"Yeah," Batgirl muttered

"Then you go from being a Teenager to being a young lady, deal," Joker snapped and Batgirl opened her mouth and closed it a couple times before she simply huffed and followed.

"Dude, silenced by the Joker," Robin laughed and Joker's giggles came through too.

"Alright Children, concentrate we're almost there," Batman said and Joker went silent as the dead, "Joker?"

"Don't you let them have me Batsy," Joker hissed, "You promised!"

"They won't have you Joker, I swear it now just play your part and you'll be back in the bat cave stealing Robin's chocolate coins," Batman said and Robin's protesting could be heard on the other end of the com link, cut off as they came close to the asylum.

Once at the gate they checked the truck, made sure Joker was still out (One hell of an actor) and then allowed the truck through. Batman wasn't far behind, Robin and Batgirl stayed clear, in case something horrible happened and they had to call Alfred.

Joker was dragged out from the back, injected again so to wake him up and then lead to the doors where he was searched and stripped from his shirt and shoes and lead inside. The men didn't notice the ear cuff giving off a strange red light.

"Be a dear boys, send my cloths back home, they were expensive," Joker giggled and was shoved to the floor, "Hey! Just trying to save a nickel, that such a bad thing?"

"From you, yes," The guard snapped and Joker huffed at him as he was dragged back up to his feet and lead down the hall, the entire time he was hoping Batman would give his signal to turn the Asylum upside down. Silence filled the air and Joker felt his heart slam in to his chest, it shouldn't be this quiet, if anything someone should be screaming, but no, nothing, not even a sob from a victim sent back to their cells.

"Hey boys…uhh…where is everyone?" Joker asked as he listened to the quiet.

"Oh, they are here, cells have been sound proofed since last you left, no need for someone to, I don't know, escape or anything," The guard grinned and Joker laughed, tripped and hit the floor. The man came forwards and grabbed him by the back of his blue shirt and hoisted him back up and shoved him forwards, which only made him fall again.

"Not my day," Joker grumbled to himself and then a welcome voice.

"All you," Batman gave him his signal and Joker rolled on to his back and smiled at the man,

"You know, you should have taken my pants too," He giggled as he tossed a small pellet at the guard, courteous of his belt and it exploded in tear gas and Joker was up and taking off.

"Damn it! Get him!" The man howled and hit the alarm, the place went dark and only red lights could be seen as Joker rushed through the halls bare foot. Batman had given him enough smoke bombs, tear gas and even a toned down version of his laughing gas to cause enough chaos but Joker really wanted to fuck things up.

Joker rushed up some stairs, alarm flying and then the familiar clicking of the tranquilizer guns brought Joker down to all fours, crawling up the stairs and towards the control panel. The computer screen was off and Joker grinned, well, can't have that. He pulled out a cord from his belt and plugged in the USB and the computer came on, along with the controls.

"Now kids, let's have some fun," Joker grinned wickedly as he pushed a button and the sounding of the doors to the cells exploded with the sirens. More gun fire and Joker ducked behind the desk with a howl of laughter and set off more bombs, smoke filling the air and off he ran. "Can we go now?!" Joker cried out as several prisoners ran passed him, Ivy included.

"Joker!" She skidded back around and grabbed his hand, "What's going on!" She looked like she just came out from the experimental room herself, her hair was cropped short, her eyes were insanely wide and she looked so damn pale that her veins were showing.

"Don't stop running! Head for the doors, go!" He ordered and looked around, something was wrong, Batman wasn't answering. Ivy clung to his arm and Joker looked around, Hatter ran passed him, several more but no Batman. Joker took Ivy's hand and rushed for the door, guns went off and people started dropping. Joker turned and tossed a handful of pellets, all of them exploding in a sea of blue gas, the guards laughing as they came out from it. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?" Ivy asked as they headed for the front gates, Robin and Batgirl landing before them "No! No, they can't take me back!"

"Get her out of here," Joker shoved Ivy towards Batgirl and she grabbed the woman and took off, out of all the prisoners it seemed only a few got out. Joker could see Penguin waddling away, the Riddler vanished and some other woman had tip toed in to the bush and vanished like a cat.

"Where is Batman?" Robin asked and Joker grabbed the boy and jumped in to a bush, covering his mouth. Robin struggled for a moment, thinking the Joker had turned on him until he heard feet coming their way and went still, a few moment later a man towered over them and the Joker began to quake. The man was big, with cold blue eyes and short, neat brown hair and smelt chemical, like he cleaned himself with bleach or something. He cracked his fingers and looked around and both Joker and Robin were still, like a couple of rabbits cornered by a fox.

"Find the run aways, and bring Joker to me, I have a special treatment for him, and put the bat in a cage, I want to see what's under that pretty mask of his," The man spoke and Joker swallowed and grabbed Robin before he made a dash to the door.

"He's got Batman!" Robin hissed as the large man headed back to the Asylum.

"And he'll have you right next to him if we don't plan this out, so shut up and stay put!" Joker hissed back as he tried to think, how did this go so terribly wrong! "Come on kid, we have another break out to plan."

"What about Batman?" Robin whined as he looked towards the prison, knowing that somewhere in those walls, Batman was about to be uncovered.

"He's a big boy, he can look after himself," Joker said and grabbed Robin's hand and sent up a line, propelling them up and over the gates. Robin wasn't so sure, Joker came out looking like hell, sure he was insane to begin with but Bruce, Bruce could get killed in there.

"What do we do?" Robin asked and looked up at the white faced Joker who was looking back at the asylum.

"Get him out of there before his sanity breaks."

* * *

><p>AN: Joker's Insanity comes back in the next couple Chapters, sorry he's getting less and less insane but he WILL get better<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Of Broken Steel

Summary: When Batman finds the Joker bleeding and drugged up in an ally way he does the only things that seems natural to him, finds him help. When the Joker wakes Batman finds out that Arkham is no longer a safe place for the mentally insane criminals he's been dumping there.

Batman/Joker (MUAHA!)

AN: Thank you so much for reviewing! You guys are so awesome!

Sane (Not really) Joker

Of Broken Steel

Chapter Five: Joker's Back

Batman groaned and opened his eyes before he looked around and the first thing he noticed was that it was very, very white. He sat up and touched his head and ran his hands through his hair and then stopped and tangled his fingers through his hair. His cowl, his cape and costume were gone! Up on his feet, Bruce Wayne looked around the room and began looking about. The walls were smooth like glass and white, white enough to blind him and a single sheet of glass facing the outside world, or, the inside of the asylum. He peeked out and looked around, nothing, alright so he was in solitary, alone in a white room dressed in scrubs and no bat gear.

"Peachy," Bruce ran his hands through his hair again, that was what was making him nervous, the nut job who ran the place knew who he was, that's all the news needed, he could see the headlines now, Bruce Wayne the Dark Knight of Gotham. He sank to the floor and covered his face with his hands before heaving a sigh and looking up at the ceiling, also white.

"Getting comfortable?" A thick, drawling voice sounded in his room and he looked up and around, he wasn't crazy so he knew he wasn't hearing voices, "Good, I have your little friend you know, the one in purple with the green hair, Joker he calls himself."

"What did you do to him?" Bruce asked and stood, trying to find where the voice was coming from, a speaker of some sort, through the walls, air had to get in too, along with a light source, it wasn't just coming in from the glass.

"What I do with all my patience, I helped him," the voice spoke and Bruce raised an eyebrow he had to keep him talking.

"He got out, he's too smart and too clever to have been caught a second time by the likes of you Doc," Bruce said and laughter filled his cell, no wonder people were losing their minds in here, this guy was nuttier than a fruit cake. "What do you plan to do with me?"

"The same as I did for Joker, I plan to help you,"

"Right, because pumping me with enough chemicals and sedatives to kill me will be helpful," Bruce said and looked around again, there had to be some way to get out of this cell, if he didn't, he knew he would lose it because that Doctor was going to tear his mind apart. The lights fell away and darkness filled his room and the Doctor's voice came up once more.

"Goodnight 'Batman' I will see you in 24 hours for your treatment,"

"I hope you have a plan Joker, because I'm fresh out," Bruce said and sat down on the floor and chuckled softly at the irony of his situation, here he was, sitting in a cell at Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane waiting for the Joker to come and rescue him. "Maybe I am insane."

* * *

><p>The car came to a halt in the bat cave and Robin jumped out, Batgirl was nowhere in sight, probably off hiding Ivy and the Joker was sitting in the car with his hands on the wheel. There was this look on his face, blank and unblinking and unnerving. Robin had to go find Alfred, let him know what happened so everyone could get together to get Bruce out of there, but was it safe to leave Joker alone in the bat cave.<p>

"Umm…I'm going…I'll be right back…don't go anywhere," Robin said as Joker got out of the car and looked around. He didn't even notice Robin leave as he headed for his bed and looked down. Sitting on the sheets were his pajamas, or his borrowed boxer shorts and t-shirt. They were cleaned and folded, set nicely on his cot; he had been living down there for two weeks now. Two weeks, really? He tried to remember but it was all a blur. He looked around again, his playing cards were still set out on the floor where he had been playing solitary while Batman had been babbling about the ear piece Joker would be wearing. That was almost two days ago!

"Never once cleaned it up," He said and walked over and took a seat, looking at the cards, he had abandoned the game when the Butler came down with new cloths. He guessed Batman left it there thinking Joker might return to the game when he felt like it. He could remember that day so clearly, how long has it been since he could remember anything so well. He had been sitting there, playing his cards with a platter of crackers and cheese when Batman had come down with a large tub.

* * *

><p>"You need a bath," Batman said suddenly and Joker looked up from his game, tilting his head to the side, "You haven't bathed in at least a week and you are beginning to smell like it."<p>

"Hey!" Joker snapped "Are you saying I stink?"

"Very much," Batman said and Joker pouted, those creepy puppy eyes making him look like a kicked dog with rabies. Batman set down the tub and Robin, Batgirl and Alfred came down with pails of water and Batman set a chair inside and tossed Joker a towel.

"I'm not going to strip down for all of you, shoo!" He hissed and everyone, except Batman, left, "Can I help you?"

"Still not trusting you enough to leave you down here alone," Batman said and headed to his computer and Joker blinked, wonderful, this was the last thing he wanted. He was too vain to deny the fact that he was beginning to smell bad, but too proud to simply strip down so he was stuck, "I'm not going to peek if that's what you're worried about."

"Get out of my head, it's a dangerous place," Joker said with a trademark laugh before he pulled his shirt off, his back to the vigilante as he stripped off his shorts and stepped in to the tub. Joker wasn't a shy man, not at all, but he knew the state he was in and although he didn't mind having eyes on him, he was a little self conscious about the ragged and worn body he sported. Food had helped, filled him out, but his ribs still showed and although he wasn't one to mark easy, he still had some light bruising on his arms and thighs. His skin was back to its normal shade of white though, and his face wasn't as hollow, but if he was going to show off he wanted to look his best.

A bath would do for now, so he picked up one of the pails and poured the warm water over his head and gave a soft sigh of delight. He dropped the pail and used a wash cloth on the chair and some liquid soap and began washing himself clean, his skin was becoming a rather filthy shade of gray from hanging out in the bat cave for so long, and his hair was brittle enough he was sure he could snap it with his fingers. Joker turned the chair and took a seat, washing his legs and feet one at a time, taking his time, the silence in the cave was comforting, the soft squeaking of bats, the typing of the computers and the hum of lights. Joker picked up another pail and dropped it over his head, rinsing himself clean of the soap and letting his hair plaster itself around his neck and cheeks.

"I brought some cloths for Joker," Alfred snuck on in and Joker jumped and turned to look over his shoulder, "Need any help?"

"Nope, I'm dandy on my own," Joker said, "Personal space and all."

"Seriously?" Batman looked over his shoulder and Joker turned back on his chair so he wasn't facing the man, "Since when did you have any kind of respect for Personal Space?"

"Ever been in a communal shower, a room full of shower heads, no walls separating inmates, trust me, your personal bubble becomes breached by more than just wandering hands," Joker said as he plucked up some shampoo and began washing his hair. He could remember those showers and how he had rushing to clean up so he could find a corner stand in, away from the other men. Sometimes he wasn't lucky and got caught by someone looking for relief from anyone, and Joker wasn't exactly hard on the eyes, as far as Gotham's most wanted anyways. Joker shivered as he washed his hair, glad that he had his own little tub to enjoy, although he wasn't completely alone, he could deal with it.

He felt a pail of water rush over his head and sputtered, coughing water everywhere as shampoo ran down his face and in to his eyes.

"Gah!, I can't see," Joker hissed and a wet cloth covered his eyes for a moment, wiping the soap away and he blinked a couple times before he opened his eyes and saw Batman looking down at him, "Did you just do that?" He asked, snickering at the image of Batman dropping the water over his head, it seemed so childish.

"You were staring off in to space, I was making sure you were still with us," Batman answered and handed the bucket to his butler who took it, and the other two, and went upstairs to fetch more water. "You look better."

"You're staring," Joker grinned and snickered, crossing his legs and arms, completely comfortable looking with being nude as he looked up at Batman from his chair. He had to admit, he was beginning to feel a little funny with Batman watching him and he began to squirm under that gaze.

"You're ankle is still badly sprained," Batman pointed out and knelt down, pulling Joker's foot over to him, earning a hiss.

"Says the man pulling my foot," Joker snipped and watched the man work, his entire foot had been a rather brutal shade of black and blue, although the bruising had gone down, it still twinged and was incredibly tender.

"Maybe if you sat still for more than five minutes it would heal properly," Batman sniped back and set the Joker's foot down and looked up at him. Joker flushed, his cheeks went pink and he crossed his arms and legs once more, looking incredibly defiant and yet at the same time, totally embarrassed. Batman grinned as Alfred came down with two more pails of water and set them down before he headed off again. Joker finished washing his hair and rinsed himself off before he grabbed his towel and dried himself off. He couldn't help but giggle at the soft towel against his skin, such a rich, plush towel.

"All about luxury aren't you Bat Breath," Joker said as he took the cloths and put on the boxer shorts and pant, both set low on his hips. Joker stepped up to Batman as he dried off his hair, looking up at the computer not seeing the wandering eyes of the man at his side. Batman couldn't help it, Joker's skin was a healthy shade of alabaster, well, healthy for Joker, with a soft pink flush about his cheeks and ears. His lips looked less thin and black and more back to their deep blood crimson color but most importantly was his hair.

Joker was known for his deep green hair color and how it was sleeked back just so but over the time he had been neglected his hair had grown to his shoulders and now damp it had a soft curl to it, almost like a doll. Batman's eyes wandered over the man's form, he was no longer thin, will, skeletal anyways, more agile and cat like. Those curious red eyes were attached to the computer screen and his mouth moved slightly as he read the words. Joker paused a moment in his reading and turned to look at the man with a raised brow and then he snickered at him.

"Are you checking me out?" He asked with a slight blush covering his cheeks. Batman went back to the screen and Joker burst into hilarity. Batman sighed as the Joker laughed, he had to admit, he missed the creepy laugh and to hear it in such a joyful tone, well, it made him smile just a little. "Admit it, you like me!"

"I put up with you," Batman said as he felt a sudden weight on his back, slender arms around his neck and shoulders and thing legs around his waist. The Joker had attached himself around Batman like a child to their favorite babysitter. "Would you get off?"

"Not until you say it!" Joker snickered "You think I'm pretty."

"I do not!" Batman said and tried to pry Joker off him and was failing miserably, Joker had one hell of a grip and he wasn't letting go. "Will you let go!?"

"Not until you say you like me," Joker giggled and Batman was getting a little tired of the clown on his back and although he knew better than to freak him out, he was seriously starting to have a problem with the man. Joker gave a yelp when he was suddenly flipped over Batman's shoulder and grabbed around the waist and pulled into the man's body. The Dark Knight's cape fell around his shoulders as his arms encircled his waist and chest. The Joker was shaking though, the sudden movement had been terrifying, he thought the man would beat the crap out of him over a little joke and he wouldn't put it past him.

"I'll admit, I was admiring you," The rough voice whispered in to the Joker's ear, making him shudder in all the good ways, "You are beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Joker blushed a fantastic shade of red as the man chuckled, making him melt completely. A hand caressed his face and he looked up, the Batman was so close to him, a breath away and for a moment Joker's entire world stopped and spun faster all at once and then.

He was gone.

Joker was left standing there with the taste of Batman's breath on the tip of his tongue and a full body flush. He looked around and saw Batman back at his computer as if nothing happened. Shivering, and not from the cold, Joker got his shirt and put it on, completely dazed as to what just happened. He could still feel the man at his back and the smell of his breath tingled. Joker sat on the chair and put on his socks and a pair of shoes, completely in silence. Joker touched his mouth, he could almost feel he would be kiss against his lips and he blushed softly at the thought, he shouldn't want it, but as he turned to look at the Batman typing away he felt a smile spread over his face.

* * *

><p>Joker touched his mouth and looked around the bat cave before he made up his mind; he couldn't leave Batman in that place, not for another hour! He whipped around and was back in the car and with screaming tired he was off. He wouldn't let Batman down, he had done so much for him, gave him a life he thought was lost just weeks ago.<p>

"Joker! What are you doing?" It was the kid and the Joker smashed the com link and pulled the cuff from his ear, tossing it in the back seat.

"Sorry kid, this one is personal," The Joker smiled, his eyes lit up and he began to chuckle softly and in no time he was laughing, howling like the maniac on the loose as he rounded another corner, "Wee! Ready or not! Here comes Joker."

* * *

><p>AN: WAHH! R&amp;R I can't WAIT for the next Chapter, Joker is Back kids and it's going to be FUN! *Joker Laugh*<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Of Broken Steel

Summary: When Batman finds the Joker bleeding and drugged up in an ally way he does the only things that seems natural to him, finds him help. When the Joker wakes Batman finds out that Arkham is no longer a safe place for the mentally insane criminals he's been dumping there.

Batman/Joker (MUAHA!)

AN: Thank you so much for reviewing! You guys are so awesome!

Sane (Not really) Joker

Of Broken Steel

Chapter Five: Hell Broke Loose

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Arkham Correctional Facility for the Criminally Insane Mr…"<p>

"Napier, Jack,"

The large man smile and took the offered hand, covered by a white glove against the cooling autumn air. "I am Dr. Harish."

"Oh I know," Mr. Napier said with a grin, his pale skin almost illuminated in the bright lighting of the facility, "I read all about you in the papers, I have to say sir, I'm impressed." Jack Napier was a well dressed man, and sleek with hair falling down his shoulders in blond curls, tied up in a tight, manageable pony tail. His eyes were a deep brown and he had a pale, soft complexion. He was all cheek bone though, sharp features with a love for silver it seemed. He wore a dark black shirt with silver buttons and cuff links, a white tie with a silver pin and black pants with shiny new shoes. Mr. Napier gave a soft smile and batted long, thick lashes as he stepped forwards, a sleek black cane with decorative silver head shining in his hand.

"I'm glad you are interested Mr. Napier, and for such a large donation for our facilities too, I just thought you would like to give the hospital a glance," Dr. Harish spoke and Jack touched his chest and smiled as the larger man put an arm around his shoulders, guiding him through the prison.

"Now, you called it a Hospital," Napier said as they moved through the halls, the cells lit up and the people inside moved away, ducking in to their corners and crawling under their beds, "These people seem scared of you, Doctor." Jack observed Scarecrow as he dived under his bed, covering his ears and whispering something under his breath and boy did he look sick. "Shouldn't he be looked at?"

"Oh he will be, I assure you he is fine though, a small flu has been going around and everyone is being sent to their rooms until it can be isolated, but everyone had their time in the 'Play room' as they like to call it, and entertainment facility used for safe games and television and movies, we have a movie night every Saturday actually and Bingo on Fridays," The Doctor looked down at his slim friend who was smiling up at him.

"With such a handsome thing as yourself walking through the Pri…oh, pardon me, Hospital, I'm sure they shouldn't be frightened."

"Handsome, oh now you're flirting with me sir," The Doctor laughed. He was far from handsome though, he was large, but not obese, just beefy. Beady blue eyes that were cold as ice with thin lips, Dr. Harish was almost hard on the eyes. His teeth were crooked and yellowing just enough to notice and if he talked to long he seemed to drool just a little out of the corner of his lips which he would lick away with a thick blackening tongue, either from tobacco chewing or smoking Jack was unsure.

"Well I shouldn't be the one doing it Doctor!" Jack chuckled softly, a deep sound that came from his chest, "It's my money you're after, so shouldn't it be the other way around?" The Doctor laughed a high, wheezing noise that made Jack flinch inwardly, what an ugly sound.

"Quite right! And I will admit, you are a, pardon my forwardness, gorgeous young man, when I got your call about wanting to meet I was unsure if it was for business or pleasure!" He laughed again and Jack chuckled himself as the larger man slapped him on the back, nearly sending him ass over kilter. "Jacky my boy you are going to meet one of Gotham's craziest men."

"The Joker?" Jack asked and Dr. Harish stopped and turned to him "No? I thought the man was insane."

"Oh yes, Joker is insane, A schizophrenic Homicidal Maniac with Obsessive behaviour with a side of amnesia, he can't even remember his real name."

"Perhaps he doesn't want to," Jack said with a shrug, "I heard in reports that he admitted to having a harsh past, some kind of thing with his father."

"Quite right, his file says his father was an alcoholic and his mother died when he was young but the report was tossed because it was written by Harleen Quinzel, another patient who sadly passed away a few weeks ago, tragic, suicide, poor thing killed herself," Dr. Harish sighed and shook his head.

"Poor girl, what happened," The words seemed choked, almost forced out of the man's lips as he spoke.

"We think she found a letter opener while in the physiatrist's office, we give them a true place to feel relaxed, like a normal person, she had admitted that the Joker had been manipulating her, brainwashed and even raped her." Jack stopped mid-step and tilted his head, his eyes blazed for a moment before they calmed down and he looked at an empty cell, there was blood on the walls.

"Oh really," He voice was flat as the blood on the walls stared at him, mocked him almost as he blinked slowly, a slight glimmer of red in those eyes as he looked at the Doctor, "How terrible, I hope she didn't suffer."

"She cut herself several times and she simply bled away, quietly," The Doctor turned to his companion and the blond looked at him, a blank expression on his face, "Oh don't worry, we made plenty of precautions so it will not happen again." Jack gave a small smile and walked up to him, patting him on the back.

"Tell me about this new mad man," He said and walked on, his cane tapping softly against the hall, small black circles being left behind, as if something had been imbedded in to the clean tiles.

"Ah yes, Batman," The Doctor chuckled, "The maddest of them all."

"Really? You caught the Batman?" Jack smiled brightly "I always thought the Dark Knight was a little off his rocker, I mean, dressing up and those poor children he lured in to his cave, Heaven knows what happens to them." Dr. Harish smiled as he clapped Jack on the back, leading him to an observation room where a man was strapped to a bed with several needles in his arms.

"Batman, unmasked," He said.

"Bruce Wayne," Jack whispered as he looked at the man, he was still as the nurse looked at the medications that were prescribed to him and simply walked out of the room. "What are those?"

"Oh, drugs, nothing illegal I assure you, safe and simple, to help a man like him come back to reality, Anti-Depressants, Anti-Psychotics and a mild sedative, you know how these people are."

"Yes, do I ever," The soft, gentle voice had changed, becoming deeper, rougher and a slight crazed tone to it. "You are delusional Doc, crazy like the rest of us."

"I beg your pardon?" Dr. Harish looked at the small man who's eyes were fixed on Bruce Wayne and he tapped the head of the cane, the letter J engraved on it as he flicked the top open, "Who are you?!"

"Your worst nightmare," Jack turned and his blond wig fell to the floor and the green unravelled itself set short and cropped about his ears, slicked back as those brown eyes now burned red, the temporary coloring fading away.

"Joker! Guards!" The larger man cried out and Joker hit the small button on his cane and those little black circles opened and set loose a thick green smoke. Guards hit the floor in peels of uncontrolled laughter and alarms sounded. Joker advanced on the man, cane in hand, up and ready and he took a swing.

"I never raped Harley!" He howled at him "She came to me willingly!" He swung again, hitting the man in the head and sending him to the floor. "I never manipulated her!" He took another swing, the thick metal head slamming in to the larger man's face, knocking some teeth loose and blood spitted from his mouth. Joker gave him another hit before he heard the door open. Turning there were men with gas masks, prepared for another attack. Joker smiled and stood, a twisted glee shimmering in his eyes as he spun his cane in his hand and with a flick of his wrists, seed bombs were set off, confetti flying everywhere as he laughed and with a mighty swing of his cane the glass between him and Batman shattered.

* * *

><p>Bruce groaned from his bed, this was his third treatment, three days he had been suffering in this place. That voice, he could hear that man's voice whispering in his ear like some kind of hushed shadow. He hated the damn lights now, they were hard on his eyes and he was so hungry. He could hear laughter, crazed and high pitched, it was so familiar. Sudden pain ripped from his arms and he cried out and hugged the wounded limbs to his chest, hands were on him now and he tried to bat them away. He needed it to stop; he would do anything to make it stop!<p>

"I got you, trust me," A voice hushed and he froze, that tone, he knew that voice he just couldn't remember from where, but he relaxed. His arm was hoisted around smaller shoulders and a mask was pressed against his face as he was led out of the treatment room. The mask was providing air, but why, and why was everything so smoky, and why was everyone laughing? He could fit it together just not properly, it all did make sense, just not right now. Bruce suddenly hit the floor and his saviour gave a scream and cursed while Bruce was forced to lay on the cold ground, completely out of sync with the rest of the world. He had no choice, his brain had had enough and simply shut down, sending Bruce off to his dreams with the sound of crazed laughter in the air.

* * *

><p>Joker had to admit, Bruce was not easy to carry, less so when you were running for your life. He had taken too long to get to him in time, but at least he had gotten there before he was killed. He wasn't expecting to get shot though and he hit the floor and Bruce with him. A man grabbed his foot, the good one, and dragged him over, gun pointed at his head. Joker laughed and pulled a pellet from his shirt and smiled before he tossed it at the man's face, the pellet exploded in a flash of light and the man hit the floor.<p>

"Lights out!" Joker howled and got back on his feet, cackling as he tossed more pellets in a show of bright colors, confetti and smoke. "Fourth of July came early this year fokes! Let's celebrate!" Guns fired and Joker ran, his shoulder hurting from the bullet still lodged in it. "Come on boys! I bleeding here and I'm still faster than you!" He gave out a horrible laugh as he vanished around the corner, several men rushing after him, leaving the unconscious Bruce on the floor.

Joker had found himself in the control room and with the help of a chair he locked himself in and began analyzing the screen before he began typing.

'Emergency Sequence activated, all cell doors released,' the computer chimed as the Joker continued, the key card he stole from the good doctor between his teeth as he continued. 'Emergency lights activated.' All the primary lights went off and more lights flicked on, a soft green color, flashing against the floor and ceiling, leading towards the exits. 'Emergency override complete,'

"Great now it's time to go," Joker turned as the door burst open and he gave a girlish shriek "Don't you boys know how to knock!" He laughed and tossed a few cards at them, slicing them as the raced past. Joker turned and set a bomb against the wall, "Fire in the hole!" The wall exploded and Joker bounded out with a laugh.

Joker rushed out and headed back to Bruce and lifted him up and began to drag him out. "Of all the times I needed help…" Joker hissed to himself as he dragged the heavier man down the hall. He cried out suddenly when something hard smashed in to his skull and he hit the floor once more.

"You…you could have been cured!" Harish was standing there with a bar and Joker stood, cane in hand and gave it a swing. The doctor dodged and the two skirmished, like a couple of swordsmen, each taking deadly swing after deadly swing.

"I don't think I'm the one who needs help Doc, you should check yourself in!" Joker dodged an over head arch and went to jab the man in the gut.

"I'm perfectly sound of mind!" He snarled and Joker cracked up as he backed up from a deadly swipe from the bar.

"Says the man who killed my girlfriend and blamed me for it," Joker snarled and tossed a flash pellet at him, making the man cry out. Joker pounced and shoved the pommel of his cane right in to his mouth and with the click of a switch his jaw filled with gas. "Welcome to my world," Joker hissed as the Doctor began to giggle and then burst in to laughed. Joker broke his cane and left the gas spitting sphere in the man's mouth and looked down at him and grinned. "Your Hospital is now your mad house Doctor, and you have officially checked in," Joker's laughed could be heard as he grabbed Bruce and with whatever strength he had left, pulled him out of the asylum and to the waiting car outside.

"Where are we going?" Bruce asked as he felt himself move and a hand on his forehead,

"Somewhere safe," Joker whispered as he ran his hand down the man's face, "Somewhere safe."

* * *

><p>Weehoo! Two chapters in one Day! Now here is the question, is the good Doctor still breathing and of so, will anyone believe his story? Find out on the next Episode of Broken Steel! Yeah I lost it R&amp;R!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Of Broken Steel

Summary: When Batman finds the Joker bleeding and drugged up in an ally way he does the only things that seems natural to him, finds him help. When the Joker wakes Batman finds out that Arkham is no longer a safe place for the mentally insane criminals he's been dumping there.

Batman/Joker (MUAHA!)

Wow where did my _**disclaimer**_ go? I don't own Batman! He belongs to DC Comics! Not making money off this either, just for everyone's fun! I'm positive this was here when I was writing the last couple of chapters.

AN: Thank you so much for reviewing! You guys are so awesome!

Sane (Not really) Joker

Of Broken Steel

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Again, Stay<p>

Bruce opened his eyes and saw that he was in his own bed and sighed with relief, so it hadn't been a dream, someone had saved him. He took a mental note of his body, nauseous from the medications and his arm stung and once he looked at it he knew why. Whoever saved him had ripped the IVs from his arm, causing tearing and possible bleeding. He was clean though and in his own Pajamas so at least he was safe and warm in his own home. He gave a soft sigh and closed his eyes for a moment before a yelp from down the hall caught his attention.

"Damn it," A voice whispered and Bruce got out of bed and headed for the door, dizzy or not, someone he didn't know was in his house. He carefully moved towards the nearest bathroom and opened the door and gasped. Joker was being tended to, how, Bruce didn't know because Alfred was standing in the way, but there was a bloody bandage in the trash and a needle in his butler's hand. Joker had been the one to come after him, he remembered, the lunatic had come to save him. Bruce was touched, Joker had gone out of his way to get him, it was so sweet!

"You are at least still breathing, be thankful for that," Alfred said and Joker laughed a little as the butler moved out of the way, revealing the reason for Joker's previous exclamation. Joker had a hole in his shoulder, stitched up now but still bleeding, a bullet wound by the looks of things a day or two old. "I readied a room for you, if you would like…"

"No need, I'm leaving," Joker stood and took his shirt, putting it back on with Alfred's help. Bruce watched from behind the door, peeking through the crack like a child snooping in on their parents. Joker had cut his hair back to normal but fell naturally instead of slicked back and he looked incredibly tired.

"You mean you don't intend to stay tonight either?" Alfred asked and Joker shook his head as he looked in the mirror, running the water and splashed his face and used a towel to dry off and slicked his hair back with his wet hands. "You would be better off here, why would you stay at some run down hotel, you should stay put."

"The Joker, staying in the home of Bruce Wayne?" He asked with a laugh looking at Alfred "No, and I won't be your secret in the basement either, I can handle myself." He opened the door and found Bruce standing there looking at him in only in low slung Pajama pants. Joker had to smile, seeing Bruce on his feet was a relief, the past couple of days of him thrashing and crying in his sleep had been a scare, one Bruce probably wouldn't remember.

"Where will you go now?" Bruce asked and Joker blinked up at him and sighed, stepping forwards he rested his head on the man's chest and listened to the heart beat. Bruce circled his arms around the man, he had hugged him so many times over the past couple months it just seemed natural now.

"I don't know Bats," Joker whispered, his breath whispering against bare skin, making Bruce shiver slightly, "But I can manage, I have for the past couple days, I will again." Joker went to step back but Bruce wouldn't let him go, he actually pulled him closer, wrapping his one arm around the man's waist and the other up around his shoulders with his hand in his hair.

"When I was in there, all I could think about was you," Bruce said and Joker stiffened as Bruce spoke, "just…praying you would show up, not Robin, or Batgirl, you, because you were the only one who could do it."

"I'm flattered," Joker said with a chuckle before he pushed himself away from the man and headed for the stairs but Bruce stopped him again, grabbing his hand and pulling him over again, his arms around his chest. Joker sighed and leaned back against the other man, his hands reaching up to clasp his wrists, "I can't stay."

"I understand…" He said and Joker gave a small smile, thinking he might get away scrape free without any kind of messy string cutting, "But I really wish you would." Joker groaned and slipped from Bruce's gasp and looked at him.

"Look Bats, we have been doing this fighting thing for years and because of this whole Arkham thing I just can't do it anymore," Joker said and turned to look at the man "I can't escape who I am, this isn't make up…"

"I know," Bruce interrupted and stepped closer, once again embracing the man and Joker tried to stop him, pushing him back but Bruce was stronger than he was, even hurt, and didn't budge. "You saved me though, you actually came down and saved me, you have no idea how much that means to me."

"About as much as it meant to me Bats," Joker said, "You saved my life, and I still don't know why."

"Because it's my job," Bruce said simply and Joker sighed. "And now I can sympathize."

" Hardly, you were there for three days, I was there for three months," Joker explained and Bruce held him tighter and Joker's fingers pressed in to his shoulders, he couldn't fight the tears building in his eyes, he seriously had just wanted to leave, clean cut without any kind of good bye. "Damn you! Why did you wake up?!" Joker snapped and threw his arms around the man, digging his fingers in to Bruce's hair. Bruce held him tight, careful of his shoulder and allowing the man to cling to him. He didn't know what this was, what had developed over the time they had been together, and the other day when Joker had taken a bath, he had meant what he said, and the almost kiss; he could still feel the tingling in his lips.

"Maybe to stop you from leaving?" Bruce answered, still holding the man in his arms. Joker made a weird whimpering sound, something between a kicked dog and a whining child, a completely Joker kind of noise.

"Why?" Joker asked and Bruce gave a small smile.

"Because I don't want you to leave,"

"Why?" Joker asked again and Bruce chuckled, making Joker smile, Bruce had a wonderful laugh.

"I don't know," He said and Joker didn't know if he should cry or laugh, this whole situation just sucked and the more he kept hugging the man the less he wanted to leave. He should leave, he wanted to leave, really he did. Joker knew he was lying to himself, he knew he couldn't keep this up, he had to admit to himself he didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave Bruce, the man who nursed him back to health knowing The Joker could turn around and shoot him without hesitation. No, that was a lie, he could never kill Batman, he never would have, he was too much fun, too much…too much…more. Joker tensed as his eyes widened, his heart clenched at a realization, he wouldn't have killed Batman because he couldn't, he loved him too much. Not the kind of love he shared with Harley, no, but he had been obsessed with him for so long that every time he saw him his heart raced a little more, he became just a little more excited and even as they fought, oh the fun! Batman had become a play thing, a toy a beloved teddy bear he would never let go of, and now…and now. Joker struggled from the man's grasp and backed away, staring at him like a deer in head lights.

Bruce wasn't sure what to make of the expression, Joker looked scared of something, like his mentality had clicked in to place for a second and his sanity snapped back to reality for a single moment. Bruce watched as the Joker seemed to come to come kind of mental breakdown in complete silence.

"Joker," Bruce grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a shake, making the man yelp and clutch his wound, "You alright?"

"No, No I'm not, everything is messed up!" Joker said, anger now rolling off his tongue, "I ran in and played hero, set loose Gotham's most wanted criminals now scared for their lived and probably rethinking their carrier choice, I'm in Bruce Wayne's house, Batman's House getting medical attention from a butler because a Hospital will send me to the loony bin and…and…I'm so confused," Joker clutched his head and shook it like a child who didn't want to listen to their parents. Bruce walked over and set his hand on the man's shoulder and Joker swatted him away and sat on their stairs, his hands covering his face. Bruce sat down beside him and just watched him, not touching him or bothering to try and comfort the Joker, he had been rejected for the moment and he didn't want to shatter the delicate string that tied to two together.

Joker took a few deep breaths before he looked at Bruce, watching him watch him, he seemed so calm, so unbelievably serene that is made Joker calm down and get pissed off even more. "I know who you are Bats!"

"I know," Bruce said "But you won't tell anyone, you wouldn't do that, there is no fun in it."

"I know where you live," Joker said and Bruce laughed,

"You always knew where I lived,"

"I meant Batman!" Joker hissed and Bruce raised an eyebrow at him as if silently saying 'Your point?' and Joker just didn't know if he wanted to strangle the man or not. He settled for leaning in to him, resting his head against his shoulder, allowing the man to put his hand around his waist and he looked up at him, shifting so he could look him directly in the face. "I don't know what to do."

"I know what you can do," Bruce whispered and the space between them became less as he leaned forwards and rested his forehead against the Joker's, meeting deep red eyes.

"What's that?" Joker asked, his breath caressing against Bruce's lips and cheeks as he spoke, his eyes becoming hooded, long black lashes against alabaster skin, red orbs looking up through them, a very creepy and yet tender look. Bruce leaned in closer, his lips just barely a breath away and the Joker felt his entire body freeze.

"Stay," Bruce whispered and closed the space between them. The Joker sighed, his breath ghosting across Bruce's cheek and his arms circled around the larger man's neck. Bruce shifted the Joker so he was across his lap, a hand supporting his head and the other lay on his chest feeling the pounding of his heart.

Joker wasn't sure he had ever had his mind become totally quiet before in his life. His thoughts shut down and his mentality clicked and for that moment in time he was sane. He felt warm in Bruce's grasp, his lips moving softly against Bruce's own, there was no passion, just tenderness, just asking him to stay saying to him ' Please don't leave.' Joker was kissing back his answer 'I won't' and only when Bruce pulled away did Joker understand, there was so much more than just physical pain there, for both of them, this was a different kind of healing. They needed one another. Bruce smiled down at the man in his lap and the Joker returned it with a small grin.

"Should I ready that room then?" Alfred said from the door and both men jumped and blushed.

"I believe you should Alffy old man," Joker said as he leaned in to Bruce again "I plan on staying after all," with that he leaned up and sealed his promise with another kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: OMG! I'm on a roll! Another chapter in the same week kids! You love me! Show the love and R&amp;R! What happens next! Where is the insane Doctor no one likes? Dead? Alive? A bit of both? Did the Joker Gas do it's work, will Bruce and Joker ever get together? Have they already? Wee Hoo I'm so excited!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Of Broken Steel

Summary: When Batman finds the Joker bleeding and drugged up in an ally way he does the only things that seems natural to him, finds him help. When the Joker wakes Batman finds out that Arkham is no longer a safe place for the mentally insane criminals he's been dumping there.

Batman/Joker (MUAHA!)

AN: Fluff is over rated, let's have some fun! I spent very little time with editing this...sorry  
>THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M!<p>

Sane (Not really) Joker

Of Broken Steel

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Sleepover<p>

A young gentleman came in to Wayne Enterprise, curly blond hair, pale completion and brown eyes. He smiled at the receptionist, dressed in a royal purple dress shirt and black pants, silver cuff links with a white tie and shiny new shoes. He held a sleep black cane and wore gloves; he looked high end and charming as he smiled at the young woman.

"I'm looking for Bruce Wayne," He spoke "Jack Napier."

"Umm…" The young woman blushed and Jack tapped the bobble on his cane and she pushed a button on her intercom, "Mr. Wayne there is a Mr. Napier here for you."

"Ah yes, send him up," Bruce smiled as he stood up from his meeting and headed for his office, meeting with Jack at the door and gave a smile, "You're early Jack."

"Oh, I show up when I want to Bruce, you know that," Jack chuckled as Bruce offered him his arm and Jack chuckled and took it, "Always the gentleman." Bruce chuckled as they headed for his office. Jack closed the door and scratched at his head, "Damn wig."

"You look good as a blond," Bruce teased and Joker crossed his arms with a raised brow.

"I use to be a blond until I took a dip in a chemical bath, blue eyes too," He batted his lashes and chuckled lightly, "But blue contacts turned my eyes purple."

"Brown looks better on you," Bruce said and Joker rolled his eyes this time. Over the past two weeks he had been living with the man they had fallen in to a routine. Bruce would go to work while Joker would wake up Dick and get him ready for school while he would stay at home and watch the news or plan a new surprise for his roommate. Bruce had come home to some rather brutal yet innocent pranks and Joker along with Alfred and Dick could be seen giggling in the corner, high fiving each other.

"So, why did you call me here anyways?" Joker took a seat and played with one of the curls, crossing his legs elegantly and looking up at Bruce.

"You have too much time on your hands and I'm short a personal assistant," Bruce said and Joker smiled and tilted his head, those pretty curls falling over his shoulders and his brown eyes looking up through long lashes.

"Are you offering me a job Brucey?" Joker asked leaning against his hand, looking completely at ease. Bruce had to smile, the man had his childish little antics, but there were times when Joker showed his age, either by his words, his playful flirting or, like now, by his posture.

"Only if you want it, personally I would like to come home without having sugar powder poured on my head," Bruce spoke and Joker giggled, covering his mouth, his laugh would give him away and he knew it but it had been funny. "It wasn't funny."

"Yeah, yeah it was," Joker snickered and coughed so to stop the laughter from bubbling up past his lips, "It would be nice, it would keep me busy and I could have some spending money that is my own." He tilted his head side to side, thinking about it for a moment; he would also get some free time with Bruce, not just the evening moments when he is getting ready to go out. "Ah, hell, why not, should prove to be fun."

"This is work, not a game, I need you to keep focused here Jack," Bruce said and looked at the door as a Secretary walked on in and Joker gave a rather charming smile and waved. The young woman blushed and handed Bruce a couple files and said something about a meeting before she left. "See, this poor girl has to run up and down floors to come get me, if you are around she won't have to do that and I'll have more time to prepare for meetings, I won't be late and it will be easier to travel without taking someone else's secretary, besides I would like to keep an eye on you."

"You just miss me," Joker smiled and Bruce chuckled, a deep sound that made Joker shiver slightly. "Alright Bruce, I'll be your little go-for."

"Good, you start now," Bruce handed him the files and Joker peeked through them as Bruce pulled him up and headed out of his office and towards another, smaller room. "This will be your office, everything that needs a glance at, scheduling and such will come to you and then you come to me and tell me what my day will be like, basic stuff really."

"So my job is to tell you your job," Joker smiled and Bruce gave him a look that plainly said he would rethink about giving Joker a job if he messed it up. "I'll be good, I promise." Bruce put a hand on his shoulder and snuck a kiss in on his ear before he headed off. Joker grinned and played with one of his blond curls before he sat down at the desk and looked around, he had a computer a few empty book shelves and wall space and he couldn't help but clap a little childishly and giggle. He had an office, he had a job and although not really there, he had a relationship. Joker was beside himself as he worked the computer, finding a sticky note with his company e-mail and password. Logging on to the computer Joker went right for his inbox and found a couple new e-mails welcoming him to the staff. Joker opened the files he was given and then opened a folder on the computer, made a time table and started to work in all the times and meetings in the folder, working in the week, completely engrossed in his work he jumped when a chime went off. "E-mail, click…" He giggled as he clicked on the pop up.

'Schedule ready yet. Bruce.' Joker rolled his eyes and typed a reply

'I'm working on it, you handed me three files! Jack.' Joker sent the e-mail and back to work until the e-mail pop up came up again and he clicked on it.

'Making sure. Bruce.'

'Quit bugging me! Jack.' He sent it back, shaking his head and snickering as he went back to work. He didn't have any more e-mail from Bruce until he printed off a couple pages, one for Bruce and one for himself and then thought he should print a couple more in case someone lost a copy and headed for Bruce's office, knocking quietly.

"Come in," Bruce voiced and Joker entered the room and paused. A woman was perched on Bruce's desk, wearing a deep black dress with long black hair and stunning blue eyes. Joker flushed a little, and not from embarrassment. He cleared his throat and walked on in, placing the time table on Bruce's desk. "Thanks Jack, I'm sure you have met Salina Kyle, right?"

"Charmed," Jack spoke and the woman's eye's narrowed, "Jack Napier. Mr. Wayne you have a meeting in 15 minutes on the 8th floor."

"So I see, take my calls while I'm out, and Jack, play nice," Bruce said and walked out. Joker and Salina eyes one another, like a cat and dog locked in the same room.

"You shouldn't be here Miss. Kyle, Bruce is busy," Joker said, his voice had come out all wrong though, it wasn't the calm, warning drawl he was hoping for more like a jealous lover hissing at the competition.

"First name basis already, how quaint," Salina spoke softly, her voice also like a hiss against her teeth. Joker gave her a look, a warning as he opened the office door, "Kicking me out?"

"Good day Miss. Kyle," He snapped and she bristled "I'm not too fond of…felines." Salina's eyes narrowed as she walked out of the office, a sway to her hips, like a cat turning up their tail and Joker followed her out and headed for his own office and sat down, wrinkling his nose. She had been the one sneaking off the day Bruce got caught, slipping in to the shadows like a frightened kitten and now she dare show herself here like she was worried. "If she was so fond of him she should have come help, little wench."

The chime went off and Joker looked at his computer monitor and tilted his head, looking at the e-mail,

'Don't worry, we don't like her either. Emma' Joker blinked, who the hell was Emma? He typed in an e-mail, asking who she was and where she worked. 'The accountant down the hall.'

'Oh! The little red head! Jack' Joker saw her for a moment, bright red hair, brilliant green eyes, very Irish looking, freckles and all. Joker and Emma ended up babbling for a good part of an hour and a half while Joker answered calls, writing down phone numbers and little notes, playing with the time table to fit in lunch dates and meetings for anyone who sounded important.

"Wayne Enterprises, Jack Napier speaking," Jack had answered the phone while typing to Emma who seemed to have laughed hard enough at one of his wise cracks people had looked at her funny from across the hall.

"Hi, is Bruce available, its Veronica," A feminine voice sounded and Joker's face fell, another girl friend! You have got to be kidding!

"He's in a meeting can I take a message," His voice now sounded bored and incredibly annoyed. Veronica was quiet for a moment before she cleared her throat.

"I just wanted to tell him I have to take a rain check on the movies tonight and if he can reschedule, but I suppose you could do that for me right?" Her voice sounded so sweet and kind and Joker felt ready to strangle her.

"Let me check his time table darling," He said with a rather wicked grin, he did have a good couple of nights free but Joker wasn't feeling all too kind now, besides, Batman was busy! "I'm sorry, his week is full, I'll see about next week and give you a call."

"Oh, alright, thanks!" Veronica hung up and Joker wrinkled his nose and hung up himself, hissing at it. This job just got bad, if he had to juggle Bruce's little girlfriends he was going to end up killing them all, Bruce Wayne was his! His Batman! Joker pouted and that was how Bruce found him when he walked in to Joker's office.

"Anything for me?"

"A few call backs and Veronica called she had to cancel your movie date," Joker glared up at Bruce and the man blinked and tilted his head.

"To bad, guess I'm free for the evening," Bruce smiled and Joker raised a brow and leaned back in his chair and played with one of his curls. Bruce frowned, Joker looked peeved about something and he just didn't quite get what. "We could…"

"I'm busy, I have work," Joker said simply, completely snubbing Bruce off and the other man seemed a little insulted and he crossed his arms. Joker held up a sticky note and Brice stared at the note, three rather important names on it and their numbers, "My boss wouldn't appetite you backing me up." Bruce was going to make a wise crack about being his boss but he didn't look like he wanted a giggle. Bruce snatched the note and headed off to his own office, it looked like both of their days had gotten worse.

* * *

><p>The work day ended and Joker had rushed to type up his last notes, collected his papers and shoved them in to one of the drawers. He got up and headed out, catching the elevator and heading down to the ground floor, called a taxi and headed home.<p>

"How was work?" Alfred asked when Joker walked through the door. The man didn't answer he headed upstairs and his bedroom door shut closed, "That well."

"Alfred,"

"Ah, Master Bruce, Joker just…headed…" Bruce headed upstairs himself and Alfred raised a brow and crossed his arms. This looked like it was going to be an interesting night and he didn't want any part of it. "I guess I should postpone dinner."

* * *

><p>"Joker, open the door," Bruce said and he didn't get an answer and Bruce sighed "I can pick the lock you realise." He didn't get an answer this time either and he got a pick from his sleeve and picked the lock and opened the door. Joker was in his pajama pants with his wig set on his dresser and his cloths in the hamper as he lay in bed. Bruce walked over and pressed his hand against the man's back and Joker made a warning sound deep in his throat.<p>

"Go away."

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked and Joker looked up at him, blazing red eyes angry and jealous, "Is this about Salina?" Joker looked away and Bruce grinned, "And Veronica?"

"Go away!" Joker turned and pushed at Bruce and the larger man grabbed his arms and pulled him up on to his lap and grinned wickedly at him.

"Are you jealous?" Bruce asked and breathed against the man's shoulder. Joker growled and tried to pull away and Bruce grinned again and leaned forwards, pressing his mouth again the man's skin. Joker shivered, his body going still as a trail of kissed went up his shoulder and neck, tiny pecks against his jaw. Joker turned his head when Bruce tried to kiss his mouth, "Jack…"

"Your charming Playboy game isn't going to work with me Brucey…I'm not one of your little girl…" His sentence was cut off when Bruce grabbed his jaw and kissed him fully. Joker felt his toes curl and electricity bolted up his spine and right to his brain, shutting it off and turning it on all at once. Joker mewled when a tongue pressed against his lips, demanding entrance and as much as the Joker fought against it his mouth opened to Bruce. Joker groaned softly as Bruce's hands circled his waist, pulling him against the broad body, Joker's own hands finding perch on Bruce's shoulders, fingers digging in to the expensive suit. Bruce pulled away and Joker looked down at him, flushed and shaken, his red eyes dilated and darkened with pleasure, "Friends…what?" Joker blinked, his anger unravelling.

"I'm not playing a game," Bruce whispered, "Jack." He smiled and Joker shivered, and wandering fingers felt up his spine, making his body arch in to the man gently, his head falling back in to the fingers, baring his throat. Bruce took advantage, kissing and nipping softly, turning alabaster to an agitated red. Joker bit his bottom lip, muffling to soft moan that came out as a whimper as Bruce's hand tightened against his hair, pulling his head back a little more, opening his throat and neck. Completely venerable to the man the Joker wasn't sure if he should trust him but, oh, the kisses and the nips and that devilish tongue against his flesh made him drunk. A soft chuckle sounded, deep and seductive and he was pulled tighter against Bruce's body, making him squeak slightly.

"Still jealous?" Bruce purred a deep, thick sound and Joker groaned as Bruce released his hair and nipped along his jaw and neck, sighing in to the smaller man's ear. Joker tried to clear his mind enough to realize what was going on. Joker pushed Bruce off him and Bruce gave him a confused look before he smiled as Joker unbuttoned his suit coat and tossed it to the floor and undid his tie and let it slip from his hands. "Guess not," Bruce smiled as he grabbed Joker around the waist with one arm and flipped them, getting Joker on his back as he hovered over him. Joker was a rather fun shade of crimson and was trying to undo Bruce's shirt. Bruce swatted his hands away after a couple of buttons and knelt up, straddling the man's hips and pulling his shirt up and over, giving Joker a fantastic view of his chest and abdomen.

"You are gorgeous," Joker breathed and propped himself up and ran a free hand over the man's chest, over scars, some he knew all too well, "I did this one."

"Yes,"

Joker leaned up and pressed his mouth against the mark, "All better," His breath teased the moisture from the kiss. Joker found another scar he knew well and kissed it better too, making Bruce chuckle softly.

"If you kiss them all better it might take a while," Bruce said and Joker looked up at him, arms around his waist and a tender, soft look on his face. Bruce leaned down and kissed him fully, his tongue delving past his teeth, tasting him once more as one hand slipped past his waist band, making the man jump. Bruce couldn't help but smile as Joker's fingers dug in to back as Bruce grabbed his ass and hauled him up against him. Joker kicked his legs out from under Bruce and wrapped them around his waist, grinding up against him, completely wrapped around him. Bruce wrapped his spare arm around the man's back and felt the man's nails ripping in to his shoulder, making him moan softly.

"That's a fun sound," Joker growled, his voice thick and slurred. Bruce grinned as his hand delved deeper in to Joker's pants pressing a finger against opening making Joker hiss and turn a wild shade of red.

"That was an even better one," Bruce whispered and pressed a little deeper making the man's eyes bulge out and a whimpered gasp tear from his throat. Bruce chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss against Joker's shoulder as he added another finger against the tight ring of muscles, making Joker whimper, softly. Bruce knew better than to ask the 'are you okay?' question, it killed the moment and besides, knowing Joker if he was hurt he would say something, or return it tenfold.

Joker wasn't sure how this all happened, he had been pissed at Bruce and now he was mewling like a kitten as he felt those fingers within him, stretching him. Joker relaxed, he knew this routine from Arkham, only then it had been rape. This was willing, this was consensual and this, this was amazing. Bruce removed his fingers and shifted them, pressing Joker against his back, and removed the rest of their offensive clothing. Joker felt a soft kiss against his stomach, then another, his hands clutched the sheets as he moaned softly, this was an all new kind of torture but he was adoring it. He felt another kiss against his breast bone, a hand tickling up his sides, a thumb now rubbing circles as peeked nipple, sending a shock of pleasure right down to Joker's groin. Joker dug a hand in to Bruce's hair and tugged, demanding he come over and pressed a hungry kiss on to that mouth, earning a growl from the larger man.

"Not much for hair pulling?" Joker slurred and Bruce's grin was enough and Joker tightened his hold as Bruce pressed his arousal against his partner's opening, making Joker whine, "Gods yes." Joker arched himself against Bruce and the other man chuckled softly, taking the man's mouth in a bruising kiss as he slowly inched himself in. Joker made a high pitch whine, a sound that caused Bruce to groan softly and thrust deeper in to the man a lovely gasp coming from his throat.

Once fully inside the Joker, Bruce stilled and looked down at his partner, littering his face with pecks and soft nips. Joker sighed softly and tilted his head, letting the man continue his little kisses at his cheek and ear enjoying the attention until Bruce began to move against him, pulling out and thrusting back in. Joker's hand was curled in to Bruce's hair, one leg coiled around the man's waist as he moaned and gasped against his bed partner's movement with his own manhood between their bodies, rubbing between them.

"Please…yes," Joker gasped as Bruce's pace picked up, grunting against Joker's ear as he whimpered our pleas and begged in to Bruce's ear. Bruce groaned as Joker's little sounds went from his ear strait to between his legs, making him thrust a little rougher, causing Joker to cry out and press up against the man's body. "Bruce, please!" Joker gasped and Bruce growled and leaned down, shoving his tongue down the man's throat. Bruce grabbed the man's hips and thrust deep and hard making Joker cry out and see stars, once more and Joker nearly screamed in to Bruce's mouth his entire body shuddered and nails dug in to flesh as his climax ran through him. Bruce thrust one last time in to the man and moaned deep and long as his release planted deep in to the man's before he collapsed on top of him.

Joker gave a grunt as the larger man fell on top of him and then simply curled under him; his living, breathing blanket was warm and soothing before he was gone. "Oi…" Joker slurred and crawled over crawled on top him, collapsing there as Bruce pulled the blankets over their bodies.

"So about our jealousy problem of yours," Bruce grinned and Joker smacked him on the shoulder causing him to chuckle lightly and wrap and arm around him, letting the clown prince rest against him the silence filling the room. "I have to…" Bruce looked down and noticed the Joker was fast asleep and he sat up and tucked him in, writing a note he set it on the pillow and collected his cloths before he turned back to the man, alabaster marked red against deep purple covers, fast asleep. "Sweet dreams Jack." With that, he was gone.

* * *

><p>AN: That took….WAY TO FREAKING LONG! Three days people but I'm not use to these kinds of scenes so PLEASE don't flame me for it. Sorry if it seems awkward, censoring issues and everything. R&amp;R!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Of Broken Steel

Summary: When Batman finds the Joker bleeding and drugged up in an ally way he does the only things that seems natural to him, finds him help. When the Joker wakes Batman finds out that Arkham is no longer a safe place for the mentally insane criminals he's been dumping there.

Batman/Joker (MUAHA!)

AN: Reviewing makes me write faster! Show the love people! ^_^

Disclaimer: Don't hurt me because I own nothing! Not making money only making friends!

Sane (Not really) Joker

Of Broken Steel

Chapter Nine: Stay Forever

* * *

><p>Jack rumbled as he felt the mattress shift under him and a heavy body lay themselves down and wrapped an arm around him. Jack chuckled softly and curled in to the larger man, taking in the familiar smell of Bruce Wayne.<p>

"How was patrol?" Jack muttered and looked up at him and Bruce shrugged. "I liked your little note."

"I thought you would," Bruce said as Jack crawled on top of him and lay down against him, nuzzling his chest breathing him in. Bruce chuckled, Jack was amusing, weird as fuck, but at least it was funny. "I went back to the Asylum, Dr. Harish is missing and the place is over run by the crazies."

"They have no supervision, I bet they are loving it, wonder how many of them were dead," Jack said and looked up at Bruce who shook his head, "None of them…wow, I thought for sure they would pack up and jump somebody."

"They probably are, just not anyone in the prison," Bruce said as he ran his fingers through Jack's hair, "like I said, Harish is missing."

"No sign of him at all?" Joker said and Bruce shook his head, "We'll he is probably just as mad as the rest of them now, I gassed him pretty damn well, don't look at me like that!"

"You realize you just made a crazed man who insisted he was sane completely off his rocker," Bruce said and Joker raised a brow at him, "He's dangerous."

"Right, because he was so warm and fuzzy before," Joker said and sat up, straddling the man's waist as he looked down at him, "I saved your bat butt and now you're giving me hell for it all, gee, I feel so loved."

"I'm not saying I don't appetite it I'm saying you replaced one crazy with another, you for Dr. Harish who has a medical degree and likes to torture people, you were at least less sadistically cruel," Bruce said and reached up, running his hand up Jack's chest, up the side of his face and then down around his neck. Jack relaxed in to the touch and leaned down again, sprawled on Bruce like a giant pale cat. "But Harish has been missing for a while and I can't find any past information on him." Jack was pressing small kisses on Bruce's chest, nimble pale fingers running over shoulders and arms.

"Maybe you aren't looking in the right places," Jack said between kisses, devilish tongue peeking out, pink against bright red and pale marble. "He may have changed his name."

"I never thought about…-oh!- that…" Bruce gasped when he felt teeth nip against perked nipple, sending light jolts through his spine. "Jack…clear mind is…needed."

"Not right now it's not," Jack smiled as his fingers ran over chest, sides and stomach, thumbs caressing over boxers hem. Bruce groaned and arched his body in to the long fingers.

This was incredibly unfair, usually Bruce would be the one tormenting his lover in to a mewling mess and here he was being the tormented instead. Long fingers caressed against his skin, drawing lines against old scars as a soft mouth played against his chest and stomach, leaving a cool, damp trail down his body. Jack was being slow, gentle and thorough, turning Bruce in to a trembling mess. Jack chuckled softly, he knew exactly what he was doing and he was doing it all on purpose, Bruce actually wouldn't be surprised one bit if Jack left him like he was and walked off.

But no, thankfully Jack wasn't going to all together torture him as he crawled up his body, fingers barely touching as he claimed Bruce's mouth in a kiss. Powerful arms circled Jack's body, pulling him close in to heated skin and a leg swung around his waist so he was tangled in that heat and the need of his partner. Jack chuckled, my, my was this ever getting fun, but he wasn't done, he didn't want to give Bruce the satisfaction he was looking for, no not quite yet.

Jack put his hands against Bruce's hips and pushed himself up, hovering over his partner, soft green curls framing his face as Bruce's eyes leered up at him. He chuckled and leaned down, keeping a firm hold on the larger man's body, keeping contact to a minimal as he kissed his jaw and neck.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Bruce asked through panted breaths. Jacks giggles sounded in his ear and a devious tongue flicked against the shell of it, making his breath hitch.

"Lay back and enjoy Brucey, I'm just getting started," Jack's voice rasped, sending delicious shivered all through Bruce. Jack couldn't help but smile as his hands roamed up from hips, to stomach to chest, flat and wide, touching as much skin as he could and rubbing over peeked nipples, making Bruce gasp. Jack leaned down and took one of the hardened nubs between his teeth, his tongue dragging at the tip. Bruce's face was flushed red as his hips bucked up against Jack, erection pressing against Jack's leg. Jack moved away, earning a soft whine from his bed partner. "So use to getting what you want Bruce, don't worry, I'll get there."

"You are being incredibly unfair," Bruce rasped, his voice thick and deep. Jack grinned down at him, enjoying the dilation in Bruce's eyes and the flush of his body as blood pressed against his skin.

"Oh am I?" Joker leaned down and circled and sucked perk nipple, his fingers rolling the other, Bruce had to cover his mouth to stop from crying out, a choked whine escaping his lips. Joker groaned, teeth dragging against the flesh. Bruce bucked up against Jack again, who once more moved away from contact.

"Heaven and Hell Jack, please," Bruce gasped and Joker's smiled crossed his face, he had Bruce begging him now, how could he resist such a plea. Joker's hand moved down from chest to hip, his fingers playing with the band of his partner's boxers before reaching in and grabbing Bruce's length in his hand.

Bruce groaned deep in his chest and his eyes fell shut, he felt like his blood was burning. The sensation of fire tingling against his skin wherever Jack touched was a new feeling all together, no woman had ever been able to make his mind turn in off and his body turn on like this. Jack's hand squeezed his erection just right, making him sigh soundly as light fingers danced around his inner thigh.

"Oh Brucey, I need your attention for a second," Jack grinned, his voice coming from where his hands were ever so slowly pleasuring him. Bruce opened his eyes and watched in shock and awe as Jack leaned down and took him in to his mouth. Bruce's head fell back with a shout, one he didn't even try to muffled with his hands, they were too busy gasping the sheets under him.

Jack moaned as he worked Bruce in to a pleasure induced insanity with his mouth, making sure to keep his partner pinned he continued his slow, devious torment. Bruce was panting and moaning under him, his body twitched just slightly, a complete loss of control. Jack was congratulating himself on the inside because no one had ever turned the ever so controlled Batman in to a pleading mess of babbled words.

"Jack…Jack," Bruce's voice was a panted plea as a leg curled around the pale man's body. Jack groaned, allowing the movement as his fingers tickled his hips and more intimate areas. Jack sucked and Bruce's eyes bugged out of their sockets and he cried out and Jack gave a whimper as Bruce's release shot down his throat. Jack pulled away and watched as every tense muscle relaxed on Bruce, making him look so much less like a hero and so much more like a mortal man, this was what he wanted. Jack crawled up the body and curled in to it.

"You alright?" Bruce slurred, sounding almost drunk.

"I'm fine, I'm worried about you," Jack giggled as he traced an interesting scar on the man's body, over and over, just a touch, nothing more. Bruce chuckled, a deep, tired sound and Jack smiled as an arm draped around his waist, pulling him close.

"I'm…perfect," Bruce sighed against the soft green curls and felt his eyes flutter closed. Jack looked up and found that in moments his bed partner had fallen in to slumber. Jack smiled, he didn't think Bruce ever got much sleep and when he did it wasn't as deep as it was now so it would be a shame to wake him. Jack carefully untangled himself from Bruce and pulled on a robe before he headed out, he had some calls to make, besides, there was still a crazed Doctor to find, and who better to find a mad man then the maddest of them all. Jack licked his lips and grinned, this was going to be the best game of hide and seek he had ever played.

Bruce woke up and stretched, he hadn't slept so good in years but he noticed he was sleeping alone almost instantly.

"Jack?" No answer but he had a good feeling so he got up and headed for the shower where he cleaned off and then put on his robe and tied it tight around his waist. Feeling oddly refreshed, Bruce headed downstairs in to the living room where he found Jack, also in nothing but a bathrobe, cross legged on the couch with a laptop in his lap and a coffee in his hands.

"You have the day off," Jack said and looked up over the computer screen, "All your appointments were shifted around I said you weren't feeling well."

"Lies, because I feel fantastic," Bruce said, "Where is everyone?"

"Richard is at school and Alffy went in to town, we're here alone," Jack said and sipped from his mug and looked up at Bruce and gave a smile before he motioned him over. Bruce took the invitation and sat down as Jack handed him the computer, "I found him."

"Alexander Burov, sounds Russian," Bruce said as Jack curled up at his side, allowing Bruce to drape an arm around his shoulders, "Went to medical school, passed top of class, oh here we go…Father died in Gotham General Hospital and Mother went crazy and hung herself."

"What happened to daddy?" Jack asked and Bruce hummed as he looked at the files Jack had brought up, there was nothing on what happened to the man's father, just that he died in hospital after being called to his work place after her collapsed. "What do you think?"

"I think we just found out what we're looking for tonight," Bruce said and Jack looked up at him with a raised brow.

"We're looking for?" Jack asked and Bruce grinned down at him,

"Well unless you rather stay home and miss all the fun…" Bruce taunted, like holding candy out to a child and telling them to jump. Jack jumped, he could tell the moment the man's eyes lit up, "I'll find the man's hospital records and see what we can learn from there."

"And what do I do?" Jack asked as he leaned in to Bruce, looking up at him with those mischievous red eyes.

"You do what you are best at Jack," Bruce grinned and Jack's face turned in to a big smile, "Play distraction."

"I can do that," Jack smiled as Bruce leaned down and gave him a kiss, the taste of coffee on his tongue and feel of his fingers on his chest. The sound of someone clearing their throat made both of them jump and look up and Alfred raised a brow and not because of what he had seen but was he was seeing. Bruce was flushed, his cheeks burning red and Jack was the one who looked entirely pleased with himself, it all looked a little backwards to him.

"Should I postpone breakfast?" Alfred asked all too innocently and Jack grinned while Bruce turned pink around the ears.

"No, it's alright, we'll eat," Bruce said and put his computer down and Jack lazed himself in Bruce's lap with a cattish smile.

"Alright, don't tie him to tight around your finger Master Jack, he'll lose his edge," Alfred said and Bruce went bright red from his cheeks down his robe and in to his chest as Jack burst out laughing. Bruce ran his hands over Jack's back, petting him like a cat and smiled down at him and chuckled because in that moment he knew the Joker had him wound around his little finger and who would have thought for a moment that this would happen. Bruce leaned down and pressed a kiss against the back of Jack's neck, causing the man to give a sigh.

"Jack,"

"Hmmm?"

"Joker,"

"Yes?" Jack turned and looked at Bruce who was giving him a rather odd look, between confusion and adoration which made Jack blush. Bruce leaned down and pressed a long, tender kiss against his mouth which turned Jack in to a giggling mess the moment he pulled away, "What was that for?"

"Everything," Bruce said and Jack smiled up at him and Bruce gave a soft, rare smile as he ran his fingers through those soft green curls. "Jack?"

"We played this game already," Jack chuckled.

"Sorry," Bruce said as he looked down at Jack, "Jack, I want to have a gala, for something special."

"Oh?" Jack asked as he sat up and pulled the computer back to his lap before Bruce took it away from him and Jack turned to look at him a kiss being planted on his forehead, "Bruce?"

"I want to celebrate my new Partner," Bruce said and Jack blinked, tilting his head to the side and felt his heart give a flutter as Bruce smiled down at him.

"Who?" Joker asked.

"You," Bruce smiled as Joker blinked dumbly at him, "But not for busyness Jack, I want you to be my partner."

"Partner…as in…"

"Partner, lover, official boyfriend," Bruce said simply, "I want to announce that to…hummff!" Bruce gasped when Jack lurched up and kissed him, hard. "I take it this is a good thing?"

"Yes, yes very much so," Jack said and Bruce sat down and pulled him over to him, wrapping an arm around the slim shoulders as they looked out the large windows, snow was beginning to fall and Jack smiled, "Why not make the announcement at Christmas?"

"Good idea," Bruce smiled as the snow danced in the window the warmth of the room filled its occupants.

"Bruce?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks,"

"For what?" Bruce asked and Jack smiled up at him,

"Letting me stay," Bruce smiled and ran his hands through the man's hair and thought to himself as Jack drifted on in his lap.

'Thanks for staying.'

* * *

><p>End!<p>

Look for the Sequel 'Bending Steel'


End file.
